


Fadula Academy

by Fangirl_and_Dreamer



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Good!Kah, History Class, Multi, Not what you think, Relationship(s), Sacagawea and Amelia are awesome friends!, Secret Crush, Teacher!Larry, first fanfic, friendships, sassy ahk, sassy teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_and_Dreamer/pseuds/Fangirl_and_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabula Academy is one of the best academy in New York. Among its students is a history crazed girl Angel aka Joan. </p><p>Along with her friends she explores the past of not only the world but her and sees how she has changed and how it can help her in the future. With her many flashbacks of her first few years at the academy to the present day and dealing with teenage problems it all comes down to one question, why does she have two names?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Classes and Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> so this is weird for me because I have come to Archive of our Own from Fanfiction (I'm still writing on there, my account is NATM-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian) and I also write NATM fanfics. 
> 
> Hope you like this fanfic.

**Chapter One: First Classes and Jokes**

 

Winter in New York was beautiful, especially when you are sharing it with friends. I watched as the snowflakes coming falling down to Earth and melted away in the thin blanket of snow that had formed. 

 

There were two sets of footprints with my own. Sac and Amelia were laying next to me. It had been a good two years at Fabula Academy. 

 

Amelia had just joined us and she was like a new breath of air. She was the type to spark a debate only for myself and Sac to join her. 

 

“Winter air feels nice upon the cheeks.” Sac said looking up at the sky. All three of us were laying in the snow, our heads making a circle. 

 

It was around 7:50am and we were just waiting for the rest of the guys. We heard the sound of people talking as we all shot up, a few snowflakes falling off. 

 

Ahk, Teddy, Jed, Ockie, Nick and Attila walked towards us laughing their heads off. Jed hit Nick’s shoulder while Okie started a heated debate with Teddy, Ahk and Attila were just… laughing!

 

“Over here boys!” Amelia yelled out and the ran to us. Soon we were sitting up in the snow and laughing while the other people around us just looked at us like we were crazy.

 

“Ok… so you are probably wondering why we were laughing on our way here right?” Nick said excitedly. 

 

“Yes I was Nel.” Ok about the names. We are all friends because of one class and that class is History. It is a nice small class and our teacher is legit the best!

 

When I came two years ago, my first class was History. Sac was my personal guide and when we left History that morning I was so sad. 

 

During that lesson, Mr Daley explained that in his class they had a historical nickname just to enhance the mood. I was named Joan, as in Joan of Arc since I’m half French. 

 

“Ok… so I found these two last night in the same room doing a puzzle… it’s like the millionth time!” I started laughing. 

 

We all had a pool to see when Jed and Ockie would start dating but really I just see them as really close friends. 

 

“Now listen here, toga boy and I have nothing going on!” 

 

“The toga again Jed? It was like six months ago!” Sac said in disappointment. Jed shrugged. 

 

“You have to admit though it was funny.”

 

“And where have I heard a similar line before Jed? About nothing going on between you and Ockie?”

 

* * *

 

**_Back two years_ **

 

It was a new school, again. I waved to my parents as they drove off and I walked through the gates of Fabula Aademy. I walked into the office and asked for Mr. McPhee. The lady at the office smiled and said:

“Yes… you are the new girl Angel right?” 

 

“Um… yeah?” She smiled kindly. 

 

“You don’t need to go to Mr. McPhee for your timetable and classes.” I suddenly felt extremely warm. 

 

“Oh… where do I go then?”

 

“You come to me. I’m Miss Hutman but a lot of the older students call me Rebecca.”

 

“Ok… Miss Hutman, could you please give me my timetable?” She smiled yet again.

 

“You may. Also, you have an escort you has almost all classes with you… no sorry all classes with you. Her name is Samantha. Here she is!” 

 

I turned around to she another student in a similar uniform to mine. I smiled and she smiled back in a very genuine way. I liked her already. 

 

“Thank you Miss Hutman.” I walked off with my school bag on one shoulder and my timetable in my hand. 

 

Samantha smiled and said: 

 

“Hey. I’m Samantha but you can call me Sam, just not Sammy, Mannny or Than.”

 

“I’m Angel, I can be an Angel when I feel like it. No nicknames, just Angel.” She laughed and started walking. 

 

“So Angel, welcome to Fabula Academy. For the next week I will show you around and you can hang out with me and my friends Amun, Teddy, James, Oliver, Nick and Alvin. You’ll get on great with them.” 

 

I smiled as she showed me my locker. 

 

“I am right behind you." She motioned to the locker, as I turned around, a little bit more to my left. 

 

"You have Amun and Nick nearby. Nick is above you and Amun is next to Nick.”

 

“Already. Thanks Sam.” She smiled. 

 

“We have History next with Mr Daley so prepared to be super happy.” I laughed. I wasn’t special at History but I always had a small fascination and amazement at previous peoples and their cultures. 

 

I was about to open my locker when someone came and hit Sam. I had my hands over my mouth but Sam just laughed. 

 

“Nice try Amun.” She hit someone and they yelped. 

 

“Hey! Not the bag! I have fragile books in there!” She laughed. 

 

“Amun, this is Angel. Angel, Amun. Angel is new so be nice.” She had a motherly type tone when she said this making me feel a little protected. Amun smiled at me. 

 

“Hey. I’m Amun but my History nickname is Ahk.” I looked at him in a confused manner and he let out a noise of realisation. 

 

“Right… you haven’t had History yet. Mr Daley says for us to have History Nicknames to get us in a historical mood. Sam’s name is Sac after Sacagawea, Teddy is still Teddy after Teddy Roosevelt, James is Jed after Jedediah, Oliver is Ockie after Octavius, Nick is Nel after Nelson Eddy and Alvin is Attlia but don’t worry… he won’t rip you to pieces.” 

 

He opened his locker and put his bag in and extracted his history textbook and exercise book. I nodded and asked:

 

“How did you come up with these names?” They shrugged. 

 

“It started with my brother’s class. He was named Kahmunrah because he has a slight lisp. He has no intention of taking over the world though. His friends were named Al Capone, Napoleon and Ivan … the terrible. I was named Ahk because I am his younger brother. Everyone else because they are related distantly to someone like their historical figure… except Nick, he just really likes music.” 

 

I nodded.

 

“I’m half French had American… any idea what it would be?” Ahk looked at me for a moment then smiled. 

 

“I think if you tell Mr Daley you are half French then he’ll think of a name.” 

 

“Excuse me!” A caught a glimpse of scruffy brown hair boy. Ahk yelled in joy. 

 

“Nel! Good to see you bro.” They did what looked like fist bump routine. Nel turned around and saw me and I waved nervously. 

 

“Hey, I’m Angel… I’m new here.” 

 

He smiled. 

 

“Welcome to the Daley Family sister!” 

 

* * *

 _ **Present** _

We laughed our way to class to find Mr Daley in his usual position at his desk. He looked up and smiled. 

 

“Hey kids. You here 2 minutes early. Good job!” He reached out and high five us. We sat in our usual seats. 

 

“Ok so let us see the roll… Ahk?”

 

“Here.” Ahk called out from behind a book. I rolled my eyes. 

 

“Awesome, Attila?”

 

“Here.” 

 

“Sweet… Amelia?”

 

“Right here Ace.”

 

“Cool… Jed?”

 

“I’m here partner.” 

 

“Sweet… Joan?”

 

“Here sir!” I said smiling as he looked up. 

 

“Alright! Nel?”

 

“Here boss.”

 

“Ok… Ockie?”

 

“Here my liege.” I laughed. Ockie can really get into character. 

 

“This is going great kids. Teddy?”

 

“Here sir.”

 

“Awesome, Sac?”

 

“Yes Mr Daley.”

 

He stopped and we looked up. 

 

“Sir… what about the others?” He looked confused then made a sound of realisation. 

 

“Oh… yeah we have some new students in our class… was no one their guide things?” We all shook our heads. 

 

“Ok well we have a new student… Jeffery Summers.”

 

“Ok.” We all said. The door opened and Miss Hutman smiled at Larry and said:

 

“You’re new student is here. Everyone, this is Jeffery!” We all smiled and said ‘Welcome’

 

“Ok Jeffery… we need you to think of a historical figure that represents you… can you think of anyone?”

 

“Well General Cluster was a pretty cool guy… till his plan was well… didn’t work out.”

 

“Ok then… welcome to the class Cluster!”

 

“At your service.” I laughed a little and Ahk smiled at me. 

 

“Reminds me of when you got your name!”

 

I poked my tongue out at him and he sniggered at me. 

 

"Shut up dress boy!" I whispered to him. He pretended to be really annoyed.

 

"It's called a tunic!"  


 

 

 


	2. Life of Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers, 
> 
> Please excuse me, this may confuse you slightly and you may think at the end "What the heck is she on about?" But please wait for the next chapter before you stop reading because Angel is meant to be confusing. 
> 
> Also, please excuse my terrible updating. I was lazy.

* * *

 

Mr Daley sat on the edge of his desk and smiled at his class. 

 

“Now, Ahk… I believe you will know what is happening now?” Mr Daley had a deadpan expression on while Ahk seemed to go through his head for an answer. It was around three minutes before he let us a sound of realisation. 

 

“It’s time for the Natural History Museum Assignment right?” Larry’s face lit up. 

 

“Yes it is. Your brother was particularly good at it, he won the prize three years in a row.” Ahk smiled but behind his smile he felt something eating away at him. He often told me about it. The mention of his brother made him feel like he was walking in his brother’s shadow. 

 

Ahk nodded and Mr Daley continued.

 

“Anyway, it requires you guys to create a mind blowing project about a certain part of history. Usually it is in groups but since we are a small class we are going to work together on this project. I also trust you guys to work on this project outside of class.” 

 

We all nodded. He smiled.

 

“Awesome, so I want you all to just think of an artefact-” 

 

Ideas came from all corners of the room. Mr Daley held up his hands for silence and we stopped talking. 

 

“You didn’t let me finish.” A small murmur ran around the class. Mr Daley cleared his throat. 

 

“I want you to get into groups of two - three people and to think for at least three ideas altogether and if we were to do that idea why and how we are to present it.” 

 

He dismissed us and for the next half an hour we had time to think of three ideas. I sat myself next to Amelia and Ahk. 

 

“How about the Iron Pillar of Delhi? It is a mysterious artefacts which would capture the attention of the people judging it. Also we can do a video portray how people think it was made and explain it all the process but make it interesting.” Ahk looked a little unsure. 

 

“I don’t know I kinda want to do something my brother didn’t do. He did everything that wasn’t related to Egypt.” Ahk said looking at his feet. I sighed.

 

“The way you talk about your brother makes him sound like a little bitch!” I said a little taken back. Kah and I were pretty close and he had asked me quite a few times to go out with him but I purposely said no because Ahk would be a little bitch about it. 

 

Ahk smiled and looked at me. 

 

“It only seems like that because you are my favourite bitch to bitch about bitches with!” 

 

“Too much cussing, toomuch cussing!” Amelia said, purposely hitting our faces with her hands to shut us up. 

 

“Don’t let my good looks fool you, I have the mouth of a sailor!” Ahk said looking back down at his piece of paper full of nil ideas. Mr Daley came around after hearing this and placed his hands on Ahk’s shoulders. 

 

“Ahk, you know I love a sassy comeback but shut that sailor mouth or you will be opening that palm and writing on the board about your sailor mouth being shut.” Mr Daley walked away and after a few minutes of silence we started laughing out loud. 

 

“Yeah Ahk!” I said, hitting his shoulder. 

 

He sighed and said:

 

“There is just no place for a sassy teenager in Mr Daley’s class… is there?” 

 

* * *

We all laughed as we some how pushed our way down the stairs of the academy. As usual, I would spend the afternoon with Ahk as his house and Sac’s house were the closest to mine. Sac had some Shoshone school to attend so I was spending the afternoon with Ahk and Kah. 

 

His parents had come to like me over the course of two years and have allowed me into their home whenever need be. 

 

My parents, however being the slightly strict parents, said I cannot go into someone’s house unless it is for the afternoons when my mother was busy at her studio and dad was doing a few final practises with the symphony. 

 

I got into Ahk’s mothers’ Audi and said hello politely to Ahk’s mother. 

 

“It’s nice to see you again Angel.” 

 

“I too. How have the pups been?” She laughed. 

 

“Amun has taken great care of his. Named it Ahkmenrah, isn’t that right son? And Kames named his Kahmunrah. Nice names right Angel?” I smiled, holding down the laughter in my throat.

 

“Yes. Such nice names!”

 

* * *

“Leave the door open!” Amun’s mother called out from below. She locked the door behind her and we heard her leaving the driveway. 

 

“So when does Kames get back from College?”

 

“In about 15 minutes. Let’s work on our project, Mr Daley said he would consider our decisions and email us by 4. It’s another ten minutes. Wanna listen to some music?”

 

“Meh. Sure.” 

 

Kames arrived sometime between Amun and I listening to music in his room to unplugging the headphones and dancing… terribly for me, like a star for Amun. We had submitted our idea to Mr Daley already. He had replied immediately saying that it was the one. 

 

“Hey Kames.” I said jumping off the bed and hugging him. I could feel him smile and he asked:

 

“How are you Angel?”

 

“I’m grand… a little sweaty.” He immediately backed off. 

 

“You are going for a shower now anyway, it doesn’t matter that much!”

 

“Still, you don’t smell sweaty!”

 

“I just have an amazing body odour!”

 

“Nice to know. Amun, we will be having Angel for dinner. We’ll eat around 6 - 7.”

 

“K, what’s for dinner?” Amun asked going to his desk and opened his laptop.

 

“I’m making tacos. Angel help me please?” 

 

“Why Angel? Can’t I help you instead?” Amun looked up a little threatened. Kames just sighed. 

 

“You will break the shells. Angel doesn’t. You are also feeding the pups tonight. You two can work on your project afterwards.” 

 

“Actually Kames could you help us?” I knew I said the wrong thing but really I wanted Kames to help. We had submitted our suggestion to Mr Daley, The Tablet of Ahkmenrah. 

 

Amun said he saw it in a exhibition that came to the Natural History Museum a few years back when he was about 10. He loved looking at artefacts that were believed to be magical. 

 

“Uh I guess, what do you need?”

 

“Would you have anything from Ancient Egypt? As early as possible?” Kames folded his arms and leaned on the doorway. 

 

“What do you need? Pharoahs, stories, artefacts?” 

 

“Anything.” Amun had remained silent the whole conversation. I was surprised at his sudden… involvement I guess you could say, in the discussion. 

 

“I’ll see what I can do, for now just get ready for dinner. Amun, mother wanted you to give the lamb in the fridge to the dogs.” 

 

Kames left the room and Amun looked at me, his face both pleading and enraged. 

 

“You’d better go and help him with the tacos. I’ll be back from feeding the dogs soon.” He left the room and I followed shortly. 

 

I wasn’t one for romance, in fact I wanted to steer clear from it. I wasn’t the type of girl whose hair was shiny and fell into place or who had the flawless skin they describe in teenage books, I was a girl who was average looking. I had scars on my face from ache and chicken pox I had when I was 13 (I was stupid enough to pick at the scabs). 

 

I had strange caramel coloured skin, I didn’t have cheekbones or blushing cheeks or a smile that light up a dark room. I didn’t posses those supernatural powers every other is meant to have. 

 

I wasn’t beautiful. I decided that a long time ago. I decided that every night I would dream of waking up like one of those girls in the morning so boys would fall at my heels. I decided I wanted to be beautiful. I also decided that it was a waste of space in my head and I should forget about it but then I would rediscover these thoughts after reading about girls with perfect everything and who would say they were ugly. I decided then I would get angry and cry and wish I could be like that. I would then decide to look at my unusual combined facial aspects, my chubby stomach and my over grown legs. I would decide that one day I would find a way to look beautiful. 

 

Life is full of decisions, that’s another thing I decided. 

 

 


	3. The Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when Angel first came. When she first mets Kames (Kah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: In this fanfic, Nick is NOT Larry's son

 

**Chapter 3: The Costume Party**

 

**2 Years Ago**

 

"Ok so hello kids, hope you had an awesome holiday!" Mr Daley was at the front of the smallish classroom, he smiled and picked up a clipboard with the role. 

 

"So, Angel welcome to our class but I am afraid in here you are no longer Angel!" I grinned.

 

"So tell me a bit about you, what is your descent. Your surname, Bisset... what is its origin?" I smiled. 

 

"It's French sir, my dad's side. It has something to do with weaving." He smiled. 

 

"I cannot do anything with the weaving part but French... who is French that is an idol to you?" I thought for a bit. 

 

"I guess Joan of Arc was cool except that she was burnt for witchcraft." Mr Daley nodded. 

 

"Not just witchcraft, that is for another day though. Welcome to the family Joan." He high fived me and I went to sit in between Sac and Ahk. 

 

"So, have you kids heard?" We shook our heads. 

 

 

"You will love this, they are having a Historical day on Friday. It's helping to fund the Natural History Museum. It's the usual stuff but they are having a Costume Party!" I smiled. 

 

"So, I need you kids to stand out. Represent your historical name and dress up like their owner. There will be a judging contest. I want to see one of you kids up there, no pressure!" He held his hands up and smiled. 

 

After the lesson he gave us a flyer for the exciting day. 

 

* * *

 

“So what did you think of the first class Joan?” I laughed, Sam - I mean Sac, had been asking me throughout the class what I thought. 

 

“It was amazing, Mr Daley is amazing! He really does bring History to life when he speaks about it. It was like he was there!” Sac laughed. 

 

“He worked as a night guard at the Natural History Museum a while back. He came up with the idea for the Natural History Museum Assignment.” I looked at her confused. 

 

“The what?” 

 

“It’s this assignment you do in the last two years of school. All schools in this district and neighbouring districts have to complete an assignment. You get into a group of people whether it be your whole class or only a part of it and you come up with a way to present your findings on a historical artefact. Ahk’s brother, Kah has been winning the prize for his category twice, only now he could win a third time. They changed the rules so only Grade 11 and Grade 12 can complete it, before it was Grade 10 and Grade 11.” I nodded. 

 

“So another two years for us?” 

 

“Yeah.” Silence. 

 

“What’s Kah like?” 

 

“Uh… he is nice I guess but Ahk doesn’t really like him…”

 

“How come?” 

 

“It’s the usual older sibling is the best and the younger sibling lives in their shadow. Ahk is popular and is considered really good looking but Kah had kinda a gang of people who would terrorise people. His teachers loved him though, he was the ideal student. Ahk just hates it when teachers he likes only like him because he is his brothers’ brother.” 

 

I nodded and we continued to walk in silence. When we reached our lockers I had forgotten my combination. 

 

“Ah shit.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Amun - Ahk I mean, was looking from his locker and had obviously heard my cussing. 

 

“I forgot my combination. I don’t have my books for the next class.” He smiled. 

 

“What do you have next?”

 

“Uh…” I pulled out my timetable. 

 

“Chemistry.” He smiled more. 

 

“You’re with me. Don’t worry, today’s a practical day. Just remember your books on Thursday k?” 

 

“Got it. Thanks Amun.” He grinned at the mention of his name. 

 

“Just call me Ahk, that’s what we all do.” I smiled and we walked towards the labs. 

 

Hearing my real name get called out felt weird now and it took a while to realise the teacher was calling my name. 

 

“Here Miss.” I said holding up my hand. She smiled and said:

 

“I have to tell Larry to stop using historical names in his role call.” I was confused at first but Ahk nudged me and said:

 

“Ms Daley, Larry's ex wife. They are still pretty cool but its weird being in both their classes." I nodded my head. 

 

"How do they deal with being in the same work place?"

 

"Oh Ms Daley is moving at the end of the term. Shame, she is an awesome teacher. Even more of a shame that I am terrible at Chem." I smiled and listened as Ms Daley finished taking the role. 

 

"How come she is still Ms Daley?" Ahk shrugged.

 

"Dunno, they have only been divorced for the last three months so she probably hasn't gotten around to changing it. Maybe she is waiting till she moves till she changes instead of getting us to call her by a new name." 

 

I nodded again and listened as the class started. 

 

* * *

"Hey!" Sac waved to me as I emerged from my Chemistry class with Ahk. 

 

"Hi!" 

 

"So I contacted my parents and they said they would love to have you over tomorrow afternoon." I looked shocked while Ahk high fived Sac. 

 

"Tomorrow? I'll have to ask my parents. They will probably say no... it's just that I have just met you guys and you know, they aren't that keen about me going to other peoples houses..." Sac's smiled dropped slightly. 

 

"Well could you try?" I nodded. 

 

While we walked towards our lockers I pulled out my phone. 

 

_"Hello?"_

 

"Hi Mum."

 

_"Angel, what's wrong? How's the first day?"_

 

"Great mum, I've made a few friends and there is a cool fundraiser happening on-"

 

_"That's great sweetie but why are you calling?"_

 

"Um... it's about the fundraiser, my friend were wondering if I could go over to her place to work on our costume for Friday?" I held my breath. 

 

_"No Angel."_

 

"Ah... ok. That's all mum."

 

_"Ok sweetie and have a good day, if you want you could ask them to come over to our place-"_

 

"When?"

 

_"Well, I guess tomorrow afternoon would be fine, but Angel I don't want such late notice on these gatherings. Whose coming?"_

 

"Just two friends, I'll tell you if anyone else is coming."

 

_"Ok, text me if they can make it. Love you."_

 

"Love you too mum, have a great day!" I hung up. 

 

I walked over to Sac's locker and tapped her shoulder. 

 

"Mum said no-"

 

"Oh... well I mean we can do it during lunch-"

 

"But, you can come over to my place. I'll just give you my address." 

 

"Awesome! Ahk can come right?" I nodded. 

 

"Cool, hey Ahk! Change of plans... we are heading to Joan's place!" Ahk smiled. 

 

"Cool, I'll just tell me parents." While he called his parents I was able to successfully open my locker.

I pulled out my lunch and tore two pieces of paper from my History book.

I wrote down my address and handed it to them as Ahk hung up on his parents. 

 

"They said yes." I smiled. 

 

"Awesome! Here's my address." I handed them a piece of paper each. Sac's eyes lit up. 

 

"No way! I live on the same street!" I laughed, not believing me ears. 

 

"That's awesome! Maybe next time my mum will say yes." She nodded and placed the piece of paper in her dress pocket. 

 

"So just us?" They nodded. 

 

"All our other friends board here."

 

"How come?"

 

"Most of them because their parents are super busy..." 

 

"Oh... you guys can still hang out right?" They nodded and said "Oh yeah!" 

 

"We just have to stop by the school on the way home."

 

"Ahh..."

 

"Anyway, its lunch time now so lets go eat!" I smiled and followed them. 

* * *

 "Guys, you remember Ang- I mean Joan from history. Joan say hey."

"Hey, I'm going to be sitting with you for a while... maybe till the end of High School..." They smiled at me. 

 

"So uh... could I know your names?" 

"Historical or real?" The owner of this question was a blonde with a hint of a southern accent. 

"Uh both I guess?"

"Ok, I'm Jed in History but out here in the real world I'm James."

"I'm Octavius though everyone insists on calling me Ockie-" He glared at Nel who I remembered from the morning. 

"I'm really called Oliver though." 

 "Ok cool, nice to meet you Oliver." 

"I'm Teddy, both in and out of history." I shook hands with Teddy. 

"I'm Nick here but with Mr Daley I'm Nel." I smiled. 

"I already met you Nick." He smiled back. 

"Just jogging your memory." I put my hands on my hip.

"Are you saying I suffer from short term memory loss?"

"Maybe I am and I am regretting this right now." I smiled in a victorious way. 

"That's Alvin." Jed said motioning to the person next to Nick. 

"He doesn't talk much." 

"Hi Alvin." I held my hand up in greeting and he nodded in my direction. 

"So welcome Joan but I don't remember your real name. Wait, is it Bisset?" Jed asked. Everyone roared with laughter.

I smiled. "That's my last name Ja- Jed. It's Angel." He smiled. 

"Angel as in the heavenly people with wings?" I nodded. 

"But I can't fly so you see the problem." Everyone laughed again. 

"So is this everyone in the class?" They shook their heads, one at a time. 

"There are a few others. Cleopatra, Julius, Athena, Helen, Elizabeth... they don't sit with us though. You probably didn't realise they existed. I only remember they exist when Mr Daley calls the role." I smiled. 

"And who are Rexy and Dexter?" Jed and Ockie laughed their heads off, wiping away imaginary tears. 

"They are our class mascots. He said that he used to call the huge T-Rex and one of the monkeys from the museum those names."

"Rexy for the dinosaur and Dexter for the monkey?" She nodded.

"Rexy represents the historical aspect of the class and Dexter represent the Archaeological aspect." I didn't bother asking for a further explanation.

* * *

"Have you guys got your stuff?" Sac and Ahk nodded.

 "Ok, let's make some costume!" 

* * *

Sac and Ahk left my place to go and stay the night at Sac's. I'd meet them there in the morning and change there and we would go to school together via the subway.

Yesterday Afternoon, my mum let me go with Sac to get stuff for our costume. She picked me up an hour later and found me with a huge bag of armour and a sword. 

"What are you-"

"I'm going as Joan of Arc." She looked stunned but smiled. 

"That's nice dear. Really nice." I smiled and I was super excited for Friday. 

I left my armour, shield and sword on my study table. 

When I woke up the next morning, I changed into a peasant dress I had made the night before just in case the armour got really hot and uncomfortable. I had breakfast and walked down to Sac's place down the road. I received some interested looks.

 

I walked up a couple of stairs before I knocked on Sac's door and her mum opened it. 

"You must be Angel, Sam's in her room with Amun." I smiled and thanked her. She lead me to Sam's room and knocked on the door. 

"Yes?"

"Angel's here!" I smiled as Sac opened the door. 

"Hey! Nice dress!"

"You helped make it." 

"We will just get changed now mum, Ahk's in the bathroom." 

"Ok, have fun at school you two." We smiled and thanked her and closed the door as she walked down the hall. 

"You're mum is nice." 

"Yeah, she is an awesome mum." 

I waited for Sac to get changed into her dress and helped braid leather strips into her hair.

"Nice!" I said. 

"You think that's nice, Ahk's is amazing." 

Just then we heard a knock. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Prepare to be amazed for I am-" He opened the bathroom door. 

"Ahkmenrah, Fourth king of the Fourth king, ruler of the land of my fathers and owner to the magical tablet!" We laughed. 

"Nice work Amun!" 

"Great job Pharaoh!" He smiled and bowed. 

"Thank you, Thank you." 

We walked out of the apartment building, probably the most out of place I had ever been. It was great. 

* * *

 

"Today has been awesome!" I said holding a packet of dinosaur shaped chocolate cookies.

Sac pinched one from the bag, I ignored her.

Ahk won an Egyptian Cat figure that fit in his hand from a cool game we stopped at.

He also won a mini storage sarcophagus which he gave to me. 

"This is how I am welcoming you into our friendship circle."

"Thanks Ahk."

You could tell who was from Mr Daley's class due to the detail and effort put into the costumes. 

Teddy had found his dad's old army hat and used it. 

"They came into the city and he gave it to me for this. I'm giving it back to them this afternoon before they leave." 

The armour was quite stiff and I decided to save it for when we had the actual contest. 

Jed wouldn't stop laughing at Ockie's toga. 

"Toga... out of all things you wore a toga boy!" 

Ockie rolled his eyes as Jed stopped laughing. 

"Now what?" 

"Toga boy! That's perfect." Ockie suddenly looked scared. 

"No. no non nil no way are you using that name on me mister!" 

"Sorry can't here you! My hat is covering my ears."

"Then how could you tell I was talking?"

"Your mouth was moving!" 

"Why are you looking at my mouth?"

"To see if you were talking!" 

I shook my head and walked ahead a little bit. 

My shield pierced the bottom of my bag and I groaned. 

"Want some help?" I looked up to see an older student, dressed similarly to Ahk, only there was more green. 

"I'm ok, I'll just leave it in my locker and get it at the end of the day."

"Here, let me carry that."  I smiled and he took my bag. 

"Can I just say I love your dress. You wouldn't happen to be Joan?" I smiled. 

"I am. How did you know?"

"My brother said something about going to your house." I smiled. 

"Your Kah?"

"Kames, but Kah is my historical name." I smiled again. 

"I loved your tunic by the way." He groaned. 

"Finally! Someone calls it a tunic!" 

"Why, who has said otherwise?"

"My friends call it a dress." 

I laughed and continued walking with Kah. 


End file.
